


The Fire Might Be Out But You're Still Smoking Hot

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: Prompt: Firefighter miles saving Kerry or vice versa</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire Might Be Out But You're Still Smoking Hot

**Author's Note:**

> guess who forgot that they were going on vacation in four days and had to whip this up super quickly and feels bad bc its shit??? This fuck.
> 
> Also, why do I keep writing about apartment fires?
> 
> HUGE SHOUT OUT TO CHRIS MY MAIN MAN FOR STICKING WITH ME AND HELPING ME WRITE THIS.

The first thing that Kerry noticed when he woke up was that the fire alarm was blaring in his apartment. The second thing he noticed was that it had become hard to breathe. The third thing he noticed was all the smoke. Kerry jumped out of bed, which was not a bright idea. Kerry's head spun. He reached out to balance himself on his headboard. and his vision faded for a second. The depleted amount of air in the room had effected him more than he thought. Kerry pulled his shirt up to cover his nose and mouth, which seemed to help a bit. He had to get out of the apartment. 

Kerry quickly walked to his window and flung it open. He could see flashing lights in the distance, and barely made out the faint sound of the trucks sirens. Some of the smoke was exiting thorough the window, but it seemed like more had built up in the room since that. Kerry walked though his apartment and put a hand up to the door. It was hot. This was not good. He was trapped in his apartment. More smoke was coming in though the door, and his shirt wasn't helping anymore. 

Kerry walked as quickly as he could to his dresser and pulled out a shirt, which he then dampened in the sink in his bathroom. He then covered his mouth with the newly wet shirt.

Kerry hastily went to go stand at the window again and wait. Kerry stuck his head out the window to try and get more air, but the smoke was still too heavy. Luckily Kerry could hear what sounded like multiple sirens going off. Kerry tried opening his eyes. He could only get his eyes open for a few seconds before the smoke stung too much and he had to close them again. From what he saw though, it looked like there was at least one ambulance and two firetrucks, and most of the apartments residents had made it out.

Either Kerry was a heavier sleeper than he thought, or the fire had started on his floor. 

Luckily it looked like he wouldn't have to stay contemplating which one it was, because he heard shouting and sirens below him. Suddenly? he heard someone shout out “Are you alright up there? We’re sending someone up right now, just stay calm.” 

Kerry sighed in relief. He was gonna be out of there soon then. 

 

Luckily Kerry only had to wait for about ten seconds for the ladder to reach his window. 

Through the smoke, Kerry could see someone climbing up until the man reached Kerry’s window. “My name is Miles and I’m gonna get you out of here ok?”  
Kerry simply noded. “Follow me. Its a bit high up, so be careful.” Miles started to descend down the ladder again so that Kerry could get down. 

Kerry shakily climbed out of his window and then down the ladder. He wasn't necessarily scared of heights, but the adrenaline had started to wear off.  
The rest of the climb down was a blur. When he got to the ground Miles had quickly asked if he was ok and then ran off to go help more people.

A paramedic escorted Kerry to an ambulance and checked him over. The physical damage Kerry had sustained was that he inhaled too much smoke.

the EMT then gave Kerry a shock blanket and oxygen mask and went to attend to other residents.

Kerry sat there for what seemed like no time at all, but it had probably been about thirty minutes. It looked like everyone was out of the building by now, and hopefully the fire had been contained.

Someone sat down next to Kerry and said something, and it took Kerry a second to realize that they were speaking to him.

“Sorry what?” Kerry turned to address the speaker. It was the same fireman who had rescued Kerry from the building.

“I said, the fire might be out, but you’re still smoking hot.” Miles said

“.... What?!” Kerry said and burst out laughing.

Miles was turning red “I'm sorry was that too far? I'm sorry” He said and covered his face with his hands “My friend told me that one and he bet me that I would never use it.”

“No, no its fine. I was just kinda shocked.” Kerry said, still laughing.

“Can we start over? I’m Miles”

“No. No starting over. I wanna preserve that memory forever.” Kerry said, and Miles brought his hands up to cover his face again. “By the way, thanks for saving me and all. Not dead because of you. That’s pretty cool.”

Miles blushed. “It’s no problem… You know, all in a days work and all of that.”

“Still it would be rude for me not to thank you.”

Miles just shrugged and made an incoherent noise.

“Maybe…. I can pay you back for saving my life…?”

Miles stared perplexed at Kerry. “You are not using that cliche on me right now oh my god. That's almost as bad as my pick up line.”

“I didn't know how else to ask!” Kerry exclaimed.

“Fine. Because I am a gentleman, I will accept. But only so you won’t be in debt to me anymore. Sound good?” Miles said, and smiled at Kerry.

“Yeah. That sounds good.” Kerry replied. That was just about the strangest night Kerry had ever had.


End file.
